How Can I Love When I'm Afraid?
by MissingMommy
Summary: After a Quidditch match against Romania, Oliver goes to catch up with an old friend. That leads to an interesting revelation. :: Light!PercyOliver


Oliver sits at a table in the small coffee shop Charlie had agreed to meet. He wishes he didn't agree to meet after the game, because his body aches and all he wants is a long hot shower. _Everything hurts_ , his body argues, but he refuses to cancel. It's been too long since he's last had a good chat with Charlie, and he won't let the aches and pains keep him from doing so.

The line in the coffee shop is short, and it takes him no time at all to get his drink and snag a table. He's just glad to be out of the thunderstorm; the game against Romania was tough, with the lightning strikes and roaring thunder on top of a torrential downpour. It made his job all that much harder. There were several times he should've been able to block the Quaffle but didn't. England is going to drop in the leaderboard because of him.

"Still can't let a defeat go without over analyzing it, can you?" someone asks.

His heart rate skyrockets as he's pulled from his thoughts. Charlie grins when he sits across from him, and Oliver glares. "And you're still trying to kill me, I see."

The redhead's laugh is infectious, and it causes the corner of his lips to upturn ever so slightly. "If you weren't so caught up in worrying about how you could've blocked the Quaffle, no one would sneak up on you."

"You sound like Percy," he grumbles, before taking a long drink from his coffee.

Charlie's face hardens at the mention of his brother. "How is he?"

Oliver frowns. There's no doubt that his best friend took Fred's death hard. It's been an uphill battle for Percy to forgive himself in the years since the war. "It's better when he has something else to do. I try to get him out of the house as much as possible, but with my schedule, it can be difficult." Excitement rushes through him, "We're going on a hot air balloon ride when I get back tomorrow."

"I'm glad he has you to take care of him," the redhead says. "Mum's thrilled that he's finally settling down with someone. He's always been too caught up with work to think about dating."

He promptly chokes on the coffee he was drinking. His throat hurts when he croaks out, "What?"

Charlie frowns, studying him carefully. "I said that I'm glad he has someone like you. It's —"

Time freezes and he can't hear what else the other man is saying as his brain kicks into overdrive. Surely, his old Quidditch Captain isn't implying what he thinks he is.

"You think we're dating?" he blurts out, interrupting the man. "Because we're not. What would make you think that?"

Charlie furrows his eyebrows. "You've been living together for years."

"We split rent," Oliver explains. "It's cheaper. Better for me since I'm rarely at home during the Quidditch season."

"You joined us for Christmas."

"Of course I did. Percy insisted. He didn't want me to be alone for the holiday," he says. "Why would that imply we're dating?"

Charlie shrugs. "He never brings anyone home for Christmas. And when we do see him, he's constantly talking about you. Then there's all the dates the two of you go on."

The hope in his chest only serves to make him frustrated. To hear all of this, to hear someone assume that he's dating the man he's been in love with for years _hurts_ because he knows it's only a fantasy. Percy has never shown any interest in dating him.

"They're not dates. Just something that we both like to do that gets us out of the house," Oliver argues, his voice thin. He doesn't know how much longer he can explain that he's not dating Percy without breaking down.

"You seriously don't know?" Charlie asks. "After, what? Fifteen years of friendship and you've never realized Percy is terrified of heights. It's why he never took up Quidditch."

He freezes, and his face goes white. It feels like the entire world has shifted on the axis.

The other man whistles. "You really didn't."

Oliver manages to shake his head. "Then why would he go skydiving or base jumping with me?"

"Because he loves you and you asked him to go. I've never seen Percy turn down a challenge before, fears be damned," Charlie answers.

Every moment he's spent with Percy for the last two years invades his thoughts. The adventures and the dinners afterwards. They've all but been dating. He covers his face with his hand and groans. "How did we miss this?"

The man sounds amused when he says, "Because you're two idiots who are in love with each other."

He peaks out from between his fingers. Charlie is oblivious to just how much he shook up Oliver's world. Then a thought hits him. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Not a chance."

Oliver groans again. He is seriously the most unobservant person ever, he thinks to himself. It makes him snort, which turns into a giggle and before long, he's laughing so hard. He laughs until his sides ache, as if he's been hit with a cheering charm.

When the laughter fades, he asks about the dragons and watches Charlie light up as he talks fondly about his work.

Happiness washes over him. He actually has a chance with Percy, a very good one, and it's all thanks to the man in front of him. He's really glad that he came to catch up with an old friend.

* * *

Insane: 909. Trope - Didn't know they were dating

365: 109. Dialogue - "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Character Appreciation: 21. Write Percy/Oliver

Showtime: 8. Man Up - (emotion) Joy

Lyrics: 25. I know that I deserve your love

Ami's: 5. (word) challenge, (character) Oliver Wood, (dialogue) "Everything hurts."

Em's: 16. Write about a character who makes you smile.

Angel's: 7. Raiden: (word) leader, (weather) lightning, (color) white

Holmes: Emotion - Frustrated / Action - Giggling / Dialogue - "You're trying to kill me."

Tearoom: Arctic Roll: (emotion) Adventurous

Days: Skyscraper Day: Write about someone who's afraid of heights

Musicals: 5. write about someone who likes adventuring

Gryffindors: Charlie, Oliver, adventurous

Dragons/writing month: 934


End file.
